Princess Zelda
Jun Mizusawa, Hikari Tachibana, Akane Omae, Yu Shimamura, Ayumi Fujimura, Saori Seto, Yu Shimamura |listofotherforms= Hylia, Sheik, Tetra, Princess Hilda, Possessed Zelda, False Zelda, Zelda's Clone, Toon Zelda |image = 2017-03-15.png|Race/Species = Hylian}} ---- Princess Zelda is the eponymous name commonly given to the females born into the Royal Family of Hyrule in The Legend of Zelda series. ---- List of appearances by order of first release date. *Games **The Legend of Zelda (Game) - 21 February 1986 **Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - 14 January 1987 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 21 November 1991 **Link: The Faces of Evil - 10 October 1993 **Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon - 10 October 1993 **Zelda's Adventure - 15 October 1995 **BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets - 30 March 1997 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 21 November 1998 **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - 27 April 2000 (Flashbacks Only) **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - 27 February 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - 27 February 2001 **Super Smash Bros. Melee - 21 November 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest - 28 November 2002 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords - 2 December 2002 **The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - 13 December 2002 **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures - 18 March 2004 **The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - 4 November 2004 **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 19 November 2006 **The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - 27 June 2007 (Flashbacks + Mentioned) **Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 31 January 2008 **The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - 7 December 2009 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - 16 June 2011 **Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - 14 September 2011 (As Costume in Wii U Version) **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition - 28 September 2011 **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - 18 November 2011 **Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS - 13 September 2013 **The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD - 4 October 2013 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - 22 November 2013 **Hyrule Warriors - 14 August 2014 **Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water - 27 September 2014 (As Costume) **Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - 21 November 2014 **Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 - 4 December 2014 (As Costume) **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D - 13 February 2015 (Flashbacks Only) **Super Mario Maker - 10 September 2015 (As Costume) **Hyrule Warriors Legends - 21 January 2016 **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD - 4 March 2016 **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - 3 March 2017 *TV Shows **The Legend of Zelda (TV show) - 8 September 1989 **Captain N: The Game Master - 9 September 1989 *Books **The Crystal Trap - 1 January 1992 **The Shadow Prince - 1 February 1992 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Book) - 1 December 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Book) - 1 February 2003 **The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Historia - 21 December 2011 *Comic Books **The Legend of Zelda (Comic) - 7 February 1990 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Comic) - 2 January 1992 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Comic) - 14 March 1998 *Manga Books **The Legend of Zelda (Manga) - 5 September 1989 **The Legend of Zelda: Oath of Lilto - 4 June 1995 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Cagiva) - 27 June 1995 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Manga) - 28 January 2000 **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Manga) - 16 March 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Manga) - 2 December 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Manga) - 15 December 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (Manga) - 28 September 2004 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Himekawa) - 28 July 2005 **The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Manga) - 26 January 2006 **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Manga) - 8 February 2016 ---- Gallery Adult_princess_zelda,_(OoT).png|Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Princess_Zelda.png|Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Zelda_SS.png|Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Zelda_WhiteDress.png|Zelda in her other outfit in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ALBW_Zelda.png|Zelda in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds HW_Princess_Zelda.png|Zelda in Hyrule Warriors Category:Characters Category:Hylian